


The Stranger

by thatwriterlady



Series: ABO Bingo 2018 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attraction, Flirty Dean, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel, Shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: When a strange Alpha comes into the diner out of the pouring rain Cas quickly learns the stranger is hungry for more than just what's on the menu.





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so that's the third one I'm putting up today. I'm off to work on some of my incomplete stories for a bit, I need a break from this bingo so I can figure out what I want to write for the remaining prompts. Plus I'm exhausted and in pain, so I plan to watch a movie too an relax. I do hope you all get a kick out of this one. Enjoy!

 

 

 

**_Shifter~_ **

 

Sometimes Cas worked late at the diner, today was one of those nights. The place was empty, save for Ed who was the local insomniac. Ed sat at the far end of the counter sipping chamomile tea in a vain attempt to get sleepy. Cas wiped down the tables, brewed a fresh pot of coffee for the morning rush that would be coming in soon, and chatted on and off with Ed. It was nothing different about this night, nothing that stood out until _he_ walked in.

 

It was raining outside, water falling from the heavens with a steady beat when the stranger walked through the door. Water slid off his leather jacket in rivulets as he stomped his boots on the welcome mat. He looked up, seemed to be evaluating the place, before finally walking up to the counter and sitting down at the opposite end from Ed. Out of instinct, Cas grabbed a pot of coffee and walked over to the stranger. The man nodded so Cas poured him a cup. He set a menu down in front of the man before carrying the pot back to the burner putting it back on to stay warm. He waited the customary five minutes and then went to see what the stranger wanted to order.

 

“What can I get you?”

 

“I’m starving, I just traveled across the entire state and I didn’t stop to eat until now. Let me get a stack of your pancakes, bacon, eggs, and a slice of your cherry pie.” The man replied.

 

“Coming right up.” Cas scribbled the order down and passed it through the window to Benny. He returned to his spot at the counter by the stranger and observed as the man sipped at his coffee.

 

“What’s your name?”  The stranger asked.

 

“Cas.  You?”

 

“Dean.”

 

“Is this your final destination, Dean?” Really, he was just looking to make small talk with the handsome stranger, but he was also curious as hell.

 

“I haven’t decided yet. It all depends on whether I find something interesting enough to make me stay.” The man looked up with piercing green eyes and met his stare.

 

“Something like what?” Cas wondered. The man’s smile was wolfish, the first thing Cas noticed about it was the elongated canines.

 

“Like maybe a beautiful Omega that can win my heart.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. This wasn’t the first time an Alpha had walked in and tried to flirt with him. Wouldn’t be the last time either.

 

“Wow, what an original line.” He said dryly. The Alpha chuckled.

 

“Originality doesn’t matter if I find the Omega of my dreams.”

 

“All that traveling you’ve done, and you haven’t met a single Omega worthy of your affections?”  Cas asked. The man shrugged, his smile still on his lips. It seemed that he was not dissuaded that easily.

 

“There’s the difference between meeting an Omega, and meeting the Omega of my dream. I want the same kind of love that my parents had, and I wasn’t getting it in the hole in the wall town in Kansas where I grew up. In my pack, we mate for life. My brother found the love of his life, I think it’s only fair that I find mine as well.”

 

“You’re a shifter,” Cas realized. The man tilted his head and seemed to study Cas’ face.

 

“Yes, but aren’t we all?” Dean asked.

 

“Technically, but not all of us can shift.” Cas pointed out.

 

“You shift?”

 

Cas debated on not answering, but in the end he nodded. “I’ve always been able to shift.”

 

Dean’s smile was wide again, his canines on prominent display.  _Alpha_.  Only an Alpha had their canines on display at all times.  Cas eyed him, wondering what was going through the man’s mind.  He was paying close attention to every move the Omega was making, and that was a little unnerving. 

 

Benny called the order up and Cas went to grab it.  He set it down in front of the Alpha, along with a bottle of syrup.  Outside the sky seemed to open up.  So much for early morning business.  No one would venture out in this.

 

“Where’s your pack, Cas?”

 

The question pulled him out of his musings about the weather and back to the Alpha who had devoured his cherry pie first and was now digging into his bacon and pancakes.’

 

“My pack is spread out.  They don’t follow typical pack dynamics.  Most of them are lone wolves by their own choice.”

 

“And you? Are you a lone wolf by your own choice?”

 

This was something Cas had wondered his entire life. Why wouldn’t his pack stay together? Why didn’t they want to be around one another? Sometimes he saw his brother Gabriel and once or twice in the last 10 years he had seen his sisters, but had been the better part of 15 years since he’d seen either of  his parents. They hadn’t even stayed together, despite being mated.

 

“Not…exactly.” Cas replied.

 

“Then, have you found a new pack?” Dean inquired. Cas dropped his eyes to the countertop and shook his head.

 

“No, I never joined a new pack.”

 

“That’s a shame. Every wolf needs a pack.”

 

“I refuse to be part of pack that expects me to be nothing more than a breeder. Most of the ones around here, that’s all they expect of me,”  Cas said.  “It’s not like I haven’t gotten invitations before.”

 

“We don’t expect that of our Omegas,” Dean said. “We currently have three, none of them have pups. And for the record, they’re all adults.”

 

“Are you here to recruit me, bring back to your pack?” Cas asked.

 

“I won’t lie, you’re gorgeous. We could make some beautiful pups together, if that was something you were interested in. I’m in no rush to have pups yet. I’m still enjoying life.” 

 

“I have a job, my own life here. Cas knew his argument was weak, he didn’t have a pack here, he’d said as much already.

 

“You smell really good,” Dean sniffed the air. “You smell like apples and cinnamon. Like the pies my mom makes.”

 

Cas blushed at the complement. He’d been told he smelled like apples before but he’d never been compared to apple pie, or seen anyone look so excited over his scent before.

 

“Why me? You just walked into this diner and settled on the first Omega you saw?”

 

“No, not at all. I walked in this diner saw the most gorgeous man I’ve ever laid eyes on in my life caught his scent, and immediately knew that I wanted to know him better. Has nobody shown interest in you before? As anything _other_ than a breeder?”

 

“Yes, but not in a long time.” Cas confessed.

 

“Then allow me to shower you with the attention you deserve. Can I take you out sometime? Maybe tonight or tomorrow? After you get some sleep of course.” Dean asked. He was offering that charming smile of his again, the one that made Cas’ heart speed up just a little bit.  Dean was incredibly handsome but that didn’t mean he was going to just run off with him.  It was tempting to go out on a date though, he hadn’t been on one in over a year.

 

“Alright, I’ll go out with you. Meet me here tonight at 6 PM. My shift is about to end, I’m going home alone to sleep. If you’re serious about taking me out, be here then. And I expect to eat someplace better than here.”

 

Dean was all smiles as he finished the last of his food. He paid, and tipped Cas generously.  “I’ll be here at six. In the meantime I’m going to find a nice place to take you out for dinner. We’re going to have fun, and I’m going to show you what a gentleman I can be. I’m an Alpha, but I’m not a dick. I will show you the respect that you deserve, that is my promise to you. Can I get your number, please?”

 

Cas gave him his number and watched as Dean headed back out into the downpour. It was an antique car parked at the curb, a ‘67 Chevy Impala, and Dean climbed into it. Cas had to admit, he was impressed.

 

Moments later the door opened again and Donna walked in. She was looking back over her shoulder at the Impala as it idled at the curb.

 

“Dean has such a nice car, I’m impressed with the care that he puts into it.” She said as she walked over and came behind the counter. She caught the look on Cas’ face and smirked. “You two doing your role-playing again because you’re bored?”

 

“Maybe,” he muttered. “It was his idea.” Donna giggled and patted him on the shoulder.

 

“I’m sure he’s expecting you at home now. Why don’t you go on and git, and I’ll see you here Thursday?”

 

He nodded and took off the apron that was around his waist, handing it over to her. “Only person here is Ed. And I think he finally fell asleep,” he nodded towards the dozing figure at the end of the counter.

 

“Poor guy.  I’ll wake him up in a few.  See you Thursday.”  She winked, making him blush again.  He was always embarrassed when she knew they’d been role-playing, even if he didn’t know _why_ it embarrassed him.  So what if sometimes he and Dean liked to pretend they were someone else?  It kept their relationship fresh after 15 years, plus Dean got super horny when Cas played hard to get.  He loved that.  He reached under the counter to grab his umbrella and started for the door.

 

“You know, you shouldn’t mock mine and Dean’s relationship.  We’ve had 15 exciting years together and I anticipate another 15 just as thrilling.  When he walked into my life all those years ago, I never knew what an adventure it would be.  I wish you as much fun and excitement with Jody as I’ve had.  I’ll see you Thursday.”

 

With one last wave he was out the door and walking to the Impala.  Once inside he closed the umbrella and then the door.  When he looked over at his mate, Dean was grinning wide.

 

“You want to have sex, don’t you.”  Cas laughed.

 

“Don’t I always?  You were so sexy in there, playing indifferent like that.  I’m _so_ lucky you’re my mate.”  Dean leaned over and kissed him so sweetly it made the Omega’s heart flutter.

 

“Then let’s get home before the kids wake up and interrupt.  I still have to get them off to school.”

 

“And I have to get to work, but there’s always time to knot my gorgeous Omega.”  Dean revved the engine before pulling away from the curb.  Cas looked adoringly at his mate.  He truly was the luckiest Omega in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you all didn't see that ending coming. Thank you for reading and as always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Until next time...


End file.
